


Magic Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bad attempt at humour, basically leo is a horny over-worked piece of shit and he gets a massage with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this type of fic has been done longer and in much better detail than me but I couldn't help it, especially with Leo's injury. I wanted to write pure smut with no emotions/plot, here it is, probably two or three more chapters! Dedicating this to a person who's stories I love reading, go have a look if you already haven't!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



Leo is lounging in his underwear on the couch when someone knocks on the door. The sound his skin makes as he peels off the couch is so unappealing that Leo grimaces alone to himself. He grabs his robe off the couch, tying it neatly around his waist. He'd been expecting the knock for hours now, after a text from his physio this morning. Leo's recovery seemed to be moving at a glacial pace after only 3 weeks. Each day passed slower than the last, a mixture of laying around on his ass and being fawned over by people in the training center.

Now they'd sent a masseur to work him over. Leo was stuck between looking forward to loosing all feeling in his body and dreading having to put up with a stranger for more than an hour and also let them touch his body. A lot of people that Leo didn't know touched him, but generally not when he was just in his underwear. The person on the other side of the door waited patiently without knocking as Leo made his way down the hall, stopping one last time to check his hair in the mirror, still damp from his shower. He didn't expect what he found on the other side of the door.

Standing on the steps of his house was hands down one of the most beautiful people Leo had ever seen in real life. Vaguely Leo wondered if he was being set up by Pique and the man in front of him was a pornstar, it seemed likely enough. With tanned skin and bulging muscles that threatened to break out of his white uniform the man was a wet dream. He was also staring at Leo who'd yet to utter a word, too busy drinking in the sight in front of him like a man dying of dehydration. "Hola, my name's Cristiano", the masseur spoke, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over them. Leo shifted on his feet, embarrassed by his own rudeness. When the other offered his hand Leo accepted it, flushing under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Um, I'm Leo, please come in", Leo said, stepping aside to let the other by, unable to help himself from admiring his shoulders. The contrast of the tanned skin and the white fabric was absolutely mouth watering. Watching him disappear down the hall Leo berated himself, blaming it on the time spent cooped up at home. Trailing down the hall Leo peeked into the main room, catching the other standing at the center of the room, surveying it. "Do you mind if I set up here?", Cristiano asked, slowly as if deliberating his words. He sounded Portuguese to Leo, or maybe Brazilian? He'd have to ask later.

Nodding his head wordlessly Leo moved out of the way, watching through the window as Cristiano unloaded his van, shoulders bunching tantalizingly. Unconsciously Leo found himself licking his lips, imagining how those muscles would feel under his hands. Darting back towards the kitchen Leo cursed at himself, it wouldn't do to get himself worked up over the other, especially when he was about to have to take off his robe. That was definitely a story he didn't want to see in the paper tomorrow: "Lecherous Messi tries it on with Hot Masseur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this type of fic has been done longer and in much better detail than me but I couldn't help it, especially with Leo's injury. I wanted to write pure smut with no emotions/plot, here it is, probably two or three more chapters! Dedicating this to a person who's stories I love reading, go have a look if you already haven't!


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been several minutes now with Cristiano setting up the massage table and his oils. Leo was ogling him from the kitchen, rewashing the same glass three of four times and silently groaning when the other bent to pick up a bottle he'd dropped, white slacks stretching enticingly over a taut ass. It was somewhere between torture and heaven, a live burlesque dance where the burlesque dancer didn't take of their clothes. 

"Would you like something to drink?", Leo asked, voice hoarse from arousal. He blessed his luck when the other didn't seem to notice just nodded and smiled, revealing a perfect row of teeth. He was like something out of one of those all American ads about good living, all he needed was some golf clubs and a Abercombie and Fitch jumper. Or kinda like something out of Desperate House Wifes, the hot pool boy you'd have an affair with.

Basically Leo was a housewife, offering the handyman lemonade to entice him inside his house. Had this injury turned Leo into a suburban soccer mom? It was seeming more and more likely by the second. Shaking himself out of his stupor Leo filled a jug with water, grabbing glasses out of the press, and carrying it over to the other man.

"Take that off", the other man ordered, sending a curl of heat up Leo's spine. He could already imagine those big strong hands all over him.

"I rule the dick, the dick doesn't rule me", Leo whispered to himself, grinning nervously when the other furrowed his brow and motioned for him to take off his clothes. Okay maybe it did a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I just wrote the next chapter on the train! Here you go guys! Enjoy, I might post the rest tonight when I'm not on my phone, you guys have no idea of the struggle xo


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Leo slid his robe off, peeking to see if his semi was noticeable. When he figured it just looked like he had a big dick, which he did, he threw the robe down on the couch and turned to find the masseur surveying him. Suddenly cold, shy a part of his brain supplied, Leo crossed his arms protectively across his chest.

"Sit", Cristiano ordered, patting the upholstery of the massage table, before turning away to fiddle with the bottles on the table. Pumping the air Leo took his chance to struggle up on to the table - which was definitely too tall for him to manage without some kind of stool or railing. That was definitely more of a second massage kinda awkwardness and Leo really wanted to make a good impression.

Once he was sat, with his legs swinging nervously off the side, the masseur turned again. "That off too", he spoke, in more stilted Spanish, making Leo flush. Completely naked? No masseur had ever asked him that before. This was a first. Hot porny action with a masseur would also be a first.

"I see everything before", Cristiano scoffed making an impatient move with his hand. This time he didn't turn away as Leo fingered the edge of his underwear, dragging a knee up protectively as he slid the fabric down around his thighs and off. "No wait!", Leo gasped, when the other man swiped the underwear from his hand and placed them down beside his robe. 'Omg he touched my underwear'.

"Oh your front now, yes", the masseur motioned again as Leo scooted back and did as he was told. Quickly he buried his flushed face in between his arms, suddenly remembering how pale his skin actually was. He probably looked undead beside the tanned man hovering to his right. He generally always looked undead no matter who he was standing beside.

The first drip of oil on his upper back had Leo tensing in shock before the masseur whispered some encouraging words, that sounded vaguely like baby talk, and he relaxed. Cristiano was gentle as he spread the oil across Leo's back, teasing the sensitive skin of his side before abruptly moving back into safer territory. His skin felt tacky and warm by the time Cristiano felt that he was covered.

The next part had Leo letting out a startled moan as Cristiano pressed his thumb into the knotted muscles in his shoulder. The masseur made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'yes' as he repeated the action a second time. He poured more oil on then causing it to pool into the hallow of his back.

Cristiano swept the oil up, wetting the edge of his hair as he cupped the Leo's neck. He was gentler this time and he ran his thumb down the tense muscles of Leo's neck, stopping to press his thumb into a point just below his hairline that made Leo go limp. He hadn't realised how tense his neck was until to masseur started rubbing soft circles into his skin.

When the other pulled away Leo felt like he was about to fall asleep, neck twinging gratefully. This time Cristiano moved lower, gripping Leo's hips and digging his thumbs into the skin there. This instantly awakened Leo like a dose of cold water as he freed a hand to grab the table. "Sore?", the masseur cooed, letting up on the pressure he'd applied. Leo nodded his head dizzily in the reply. He would of said nothing, a mixture of pride and wanting to impress the beauty beside him, though Cristiano had already seen his briefs... maybe it was too late already?

A breathy whimper escaped Leo as hands curled around his waist again, pulling him back down the massage table. Leo chest made a tacky sound as it peeled off the table, sticky with the overflow of oil. He didn't move him very far, only a few imperceptible inches but the feel of the firm grip of the other on his hips was mouth watering. He could already imagine the masseur repeating that motion for very different reasons.

Leo had nearly forgotten he was naked until Cristiano's hands strayed lower, palms brushing against the swell of his ass. "Your knee, yes?", the masseur asked causing Leo to curse the day he was born. He was half way between faking an injury in his ass and getting up on his hands and knees and demanding to be fucked. That'd probably end in humiliation though and a lawsuit. The guy probably worked for the club and that one would be awkward to explain in the locker-room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short these are, helps me update faster! This haven't been proofread very well but this is more for fun and a distraction for anyone who needs a giggle!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a wish granting fairy

"Work way up", the masseur hummed quietly, upending more oil onto Leo's calf - coating the skin completely. The next few minutes were spent with Cristiano lulling him to sleep again, only putting on enough pressure that Leo could feel his own muscles resist. The oil made his skin feel heated and loose, it made Leo like putty under the others hands. As if he hadn't been already.

When he reaches Leo's knee he skips it, running his hands up the dry skin of Leo's thighs and smearing them with oil. Furtively Leo presses his dick against the table, having plumped up enough in the last few minutes that it was starting to get uncomfortable.

He was more ruthless on Leo's thighs, seeming to press into ever single knot he could find with his fingers. The alternation between soft and hard was a turn on for Leo, who enjoyed the twinge of the pain under the other's hands. Leo kept making sounds as the masseur worked, a mixture of intakes and breathes. He wondered if it was obvious how aroused he was, and how often the other dealt with horny clients.

It would be easy to tell, especially if the heat he felt on his face spread to his shoulders. It was always easy to tell when Leo was embarrassed or horny, sometimes at the same time. "Such creamy skin", the masseur sighed, surprising Leo. If he hadn't been flushed before he was now, a pleased thrill fluttering up Leo's spine. "Umm thanks", Leo stuttered, afraid to look at the other.

Was the other flirting? It seemed like he might be but Leo had never been good at guessing, his friends called him obtuse. There was nothing obtuse about the other suddenly palming his ass though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel crappy about the story because it was kind of a present and also because I love this kink so much! Should be just a few more, maybe longer chapters! xo


End file.
